


Some New Beginning

by thebifrostgiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Tony Stark, Banter, Bottom Loki (Marvel), But Mostly He Just Loves His Loki, But then Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romantic Porn, So much comfort, Sweet, Talking During Sex, Teasing, Tony Stark is a good friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, and laughing, just for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/pseuds/thebifrostgiant
Summary: Loki wants to talk, but something’s making him nervous. He wants to ask a favor, but there’s one problem. Tony just wants Loki, and it’s the easiest thing in the world





	Some New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a brief moment in this that touches on the topic of gender identity. I’ve tried to handle this respectfully, but I understand that everyone has varying opinions on the matter, so if there’s some way I should tag this or whatnot, do let me know. Maybe a small bit of this could come across as lightly misogynistic, although it is certainly not meant as such. 
> 
> Also, this is the first super explicit thing I’ve written so... fingers crossed it’s pretty alright. 
> 
> And yes, the title is from Hozier’s “Be”  
I thought it was rather apropos

“Anthony? Can I talk to you? In private?” 

It’s not like Loki to sound so hesitant, that dangerously confident lilt to his voice, an offshoot of being raised a prince and spoiled brat, conspicuously absent. 

“Sure.” Tony keeps his voice light, even as the beginnings of worry start to tiptoe into his mind. Was Loki well? Was something wrong? Tony hopes not, and not only because a sick Loki is a miserable experience all around, but because he does not wish for his friend to suffer. But he sounds like something has crawled into his throat and gotten stuck, and his eyes don’t quite meet Tony’s. “Is something bothering you? Was it something I said? You should know better than to listen to half the things I say,” he jokes, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a little. Gloomy doesn’t suit Loki, not when he was made for clear skies and sunshine. Storm clouds were more his brother’s wont. 

“I know better than to listen to anything you say, actually.” And Loki’s lips do threaten to smile at that, but it’s gone just as readily. “But no, you’ve done nothing. That’s not what this is, but I’d prefer not to talk about this in the open.” 

“Your chambers then?” Tony suggests, already turning to head in that direction. 

Loki waits a beat too long to reply, and when he does, it’s with that same... anxiety, Tony thinks. Something is making Loki nervous, something he wants to tell Tony. That leaves several possibilities, and not many of them looking all that shiny. 

“Yes.” Loki breathes just a little too sharply through his nose, like he’s made a decision and is sticking with it even though he’s not fully comfortable with it. Like he lacks conviction. “Yes, perhaps that is the best place.” 

But Tony has been to his chambers countless times, enough that he enjoys spending time there nearly as much as he enjoys working in his own space, so it cannot be that. Unless there is something in those chambers that he does not want Tony to see? But what would someone like Loki hide? And from Tony? Tony knows Loki to be an intensely private person, but not secretive, and not usually with Tony. Tony is aware that his friendship with Loki is a closer relationship than Loki has with any other, save his mother and maybe Thor, and neither has ever been the type to intentionally conceal things from the other or keep secrets. Besides the one, Tony’s own, but that isn’t a secret so much by intent as it simply hasn’t been uncovered candidly. 

The walk is silent, Loki pulled into a frown by his own obscure thoughts, and Tony simply worried over his friend. 

They reach Loki’s door, and Loki opens it for Tony, holding it while he steps through. It’s one of the rare times when Loki’s princely upbringing manages to land on something pleasant and not just uppity or grandiose. His courtly manners are impeccable, even when he uses them on Tony, who would not be the least bit offended if Loki were to let the door swing shut on his ass. 

Tony ignores the couches and chairs by the fire in favor of making his way into Loki’s bedroom to plop down right on his bed. He surreptitiously — or perhaps not so surreptitiously, but he’s never tried to claim discretion as one of his talents — glances around the room for something off about the place, but the only thing he can find that’s not in its normal, meticulous place is Loki himself, standing in the doorway rather stiffly. 

“Was that rude of me to just barge in here without asking? Sorry, I just... the couches are all for show, you know, they look all fancy and expensive, but they’re not comfortable at all.” That isn’t really why. Truth be told, he’d thought it would be easier on Loki if this was going to be a sit down kind of talk if it was held in a place more familiar and cozy than the open, drafty guest area. So he does what he always does when bluffing. He rambles. “Now your bed? That’s comfortable. Seriously, what is this even made of? It must be like sleeping on a cloud. Nothing but the very best for you, huh? Not that you don’t deserve-“

“Hush, Anthony,” Loki says, not unkindly. He sounds weary more than anything. “I wanted to ask a favor of you, but there’s something you might want to know first.”

“What is it? What do you need?”

Loki shakes his head, that dislodging-a-fly kind of way that he does when irritated, most commonly at the palace guards or Odin or some of his compeers, or Tony himself, frequently. This though, this is internal frustration, and Tony has no idea what is fueling it. 

“It’s not that simple. I-“ He cuts off, lips pressed flat as he chews on his words, mentally picking through them and spitting out the ones he doesn’t need. “You probably know that I haven’t had many... dalliances. Especially not those of a more carnal nature. Or any, to speak of.”

And, okay, this is not really what Tony had been expecting this to be about, and sure, he had known Loki wasn’t really the type to sleep around, not like Tony did — although if Loki was aware of half the reason Tony did that, they’d be having a very different discussion — but he’d never thought that Loki hadn’t slept with anyone before. He’d just thought that he was selective with his lovers, and preferred privacy to boasting. But this isn’t exactly something that should cause this level of... whatever is making Loki so keyed up. 

“What, are you saving yourself for marriage?”

Loki glares at him, and obviously Tony has stumbled on a nerve he hadn’t been expecting or known existed. The tips of his ears are slightly red, and Tony knows now’s the time to back off. 

“Sorry, bad time to make a joke. I’m listening. What’s wrong, Loki?”

“It hasn’t... entirely been a choice. There’s a reason for it. I have... something of... a problem.”

Tony stares, baffled, because this is clearly hard for Loki to talk about, but Tony can think of no such reason Loki could have for not wanting to have sex. Except...

“Can you — and I swear this is not a joke, I’m asking sincerely, not making fun of you — can you not, er, get it up?”

Loki turns to him sharply. 

“What? No! I-“ But he clamps his mouth shut, the words simply not coming. 

And something truly must be weighing on him to cause him to be so tongue-tied, because Loki, when he wants to be, is the most articulate person Tony has ever met. 

“I- Norns, _damn_ it!” 

And it occurs to Tony all at once that Loki is _embarrassed,_ not just about admitting to being a virgin, although maybe that hadn’t been particularly confidence-boosting, but whatever this is, that’s the fuel for it. It couldn’t be some disease, could it? Who would he have gotten it from? But what else would make Loki seem so humiliated? 

It isn’t that Loki’s not the shy type, because he could be, when it came to certain things he absolutely could be, and this... this is one of those things. But Loki seems so _miserable_ and he can’t even say why, and Tony just wants to tell him to breathe, damn it, that Tony’s not going to hate him no matter what he says or what sort of problem he’s having. Tony doesn’t believe there truly is anything that could make him do so, certainly not that he can think of.

“Loki?”

Loki runs a hand through his hair, more obviously flustered than Tony has ever seen him, and just sighs in resignation. 

“Perhaps I should just show you. Get it over with,” he says quietly, not at all sounding steadier for having made a decision. 

He steps closer to Tony, to the bed. And starts unlacing his leggings. Tony’s eyes go wide. 

“What are you-“

“Please, Anthony,” Loki says, shutting his eyes as he pushes his leggings halfway down his hips. “Don’t laugh.” 

And his voice is so small, so certain that that’s exactly what Tony will do, even as he lets the fabric drop and perches beside Tony on the bed. His movements seem forced, mechanical, as he pivots, leans his body back on the mattress, swings his legs up, and, with a deep, trepidant breath and faked clinical disinterest, parts his thighs to reveal the source of his troubles. 

At first, all he sees is Loki’s cock, soft, but still admittedly a sight Tony has thought about more than a handful of times. Then he realizes that where normally there would be a scrotum and testicles, there’s a perfectly formed vulva, with soft looking lips and thinner, more delicate flesh within, rosy pink and _pretty, _and a hole right in between. Underneath is his anus, and, probably, no one had ever considered a butthole to be particularly charming, and yet, somehow, Loki’s is.

“Oh,” Tony breathes, full of wonder and reverence, almost, because there is nothing at all wrong with Loki, not even close. Tony tells him as much. “No, gods, Loki, you’re... perfect.” Beautiful. 

And Loki still has his eyes shut, a brace against complete and utter rejection, and the disgust he might see on Tony’s face, despite there being no such thing. No, Tony’s face only holds acceptance, and devotion, and desire wherever Loki is concerned. 

“Why do you think this is a problem?” he asks, because it is anything but. He’d been half expecting something deformed or misshapen, or perhaps missing entirely. But a complete set of healthy, unblemished genitals, all hairless and smooth and lovely... That is nothing to be abashed about, not in the least. 

Then something occurs to him. “Do you... do you not like being touched there?”

“I’ve... I don’t know. I never...” Loki turns his head away as far as he is able, like he is trying to bury his face in the thick furs overspreading the bed, but making no move to cover himself. 

“No? Not even your own hand?” Tony asks, unable to deny his curiosity, his slight amazement, because it’s honestly a bit hard to imagine. 

One look at Loki’s face, though, and all he sees is shame. His voice is much gentler when he speaks again. 

“Then what exactly is bothering you so much? I can’t see a single thing wrong with you.” And oh, he means that so much more than just the sight of Loki’s perfect genitals. Perfect, and untouched, and making Tony’s head a bit light. 

“I just... I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, but I don’t want to sleep with just anyone, and I trust you, but I know you only like to sleep with men, and I don’t think that I even qualify, so I’m not sure why I thought this was a good idea in-“

“Whoa, Loki, slow down. Breathe. Alright? Just breathe. I’m not-“ he breaks off with a sigh, trying to figure out where to begin with that whole mess of words Loki had just come out with. “I don’t _just_ sleep with men, you know. I’ve been with a few women, as well. I know my way around a vagina just as much as a cock.” He means it to be reassuring, somehow, but Loki only seems to shrink, the wobbly frown on his face making him look seconds away from crying. “Loki... I’m not saying you’re a woman. I just meant-“

“No? But how can you not think that, now that you know what I have? How can you not look at me and see a woman, when you’ve seen that?”

“Loki, I don’t see you as a woman just because of what parts you have. You’ve also got the male bits, which you seem to be forgetting, so I could just as easily _think_ you’re a man now that I’ve seen your penis. You know what I see when I look at you? I see the friend that I’ve known all my life, who I adore. I see my Loki, and you are beautiful.” He leans forward so he can cup his hand against Loki’s cheek, stroke the velvet soft skin with his thumb. “All of you.” Loki’s eyes finally open, and Tony makes sure his gaze is steady, his tone earnest. “You’re not any less of a man just because of what’s between your legs. That’s not what matters. Okay? And I’m certainly not going to think any less of you just for having the full set.”

Loki frowns, like he can’t make sense of what he’s seeing, but neither can he deny it. 

“You’re serious.”

Tony gives him a quietly fond smile. 

“I am,” he agrees. Then he scoots closer and lays a hand on Loki’s knee, which somehow helps keep having a conversation with a half-naked Loki from being overwhelmingly awkward, perhaps for both of them. “So... you wanted me to be the one you shared your first time with?” Loki nods. And isn’t _that_ something. Tony has to focus his thoughts to keep that little detail from pulling him out and away in its tide. “Is that still what you want?”

“You would do that for me?”

“Yeah. I would.” Again, Tony grins, affectionate despite the urge to roll his eyes, which he’s sure shows, somehow. 

“I’d like that,” Loki says quietly, shyly. 

“And you wanted... right now?”

“I... If that’s alright with you?”

“It is.” Of course it is. More than alright, so much more. But this isn’t about him, and what he’d been wanting and repressing for a while now. But as far as what Loki wants... “What exactly did you have in mind for this?” he asks. “We’ve got a few options.”

Loki seems to take this poorly, however. 

“Which hole you want to stick it in, you mean.”

“Hey.” Tony takes Loki’s hands in his and pulls him up, so they can talk on more equal level, even if Loki doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “That isn’t what I meant. I just wondered if _you_ wanted to ‘stick it in’ _me_.”

And Loki does look up at that, startled, looking for some trace of a lie, or a jest, or something. 

“You’d let me do that?”

Tony’s lips twitch. 

“I’d let you. Who knows, I might even like it,” he says, pointedly despite his amusement. Oh yes, he would definitely like that. 

“Oh.”

“It that what you want then? Because we can totally do that, if you want to.”

“No, I... I wanted you to...”

“You wanted me to fuck you?”

Loki blushes at the crude way of saying it, and even more at his own hesitant answering nod. 

“That’s fine too, Loki, if you’re sure that’s what you want. Or we don’t have to go that far your first time, we could always stick with hands, and mouths. Whatever’s comfortable to you.”

“I’ve never... done anything before, I don’t really know...”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” And the immediate response, the little furrow on his forehead, like he can’t quite figure out why Tony is asking makes Tony’s chest feel like it’s glowing, all warm and filled up. 

“I don’t mean do you trust me not to hurt you. You know I wouldn’t. I mean, do you trust me with your pleasure?”

Loki’s breath hitches, and he swallows audibly, but he nods. 

“Good. Then how about this. You lay back, and let me know what you like, what feels good. Or if you don’t like something, or want to stop, just tell me.”

Loki frowns. 

“I don’t want to make you do all the work...”

“You’re not making me do anything,” Tony says, giving Loki’s shoulders a light push. “You’re the one who’s new to this, so let me take care of you. I want to. We’ll start slow, and go from there, alright?”

“Okay.” Loki leans back on his elbows, still a little uncertain, but letting Tony take the lead for now without protest. 

Tony kicks off his boots and climbs more fully into the bed, closer to Loki. 

“Now... may I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask. It’s not like it’s my first time kissing someone.”

Tony laughs gently against his lips, cutting off his muttering with soft little kisses that grow longer and more thorough, until Loki is relaxing into it, some of the nervous tension leaving his body. And it’s good, kissing Loki, even better than he could have imagined. 

Tony pulls away to let Loki catch his breath, and leans down to press his lips against his ear. 

“Between you and me, I may have wanted to do that for a while now.”

“You... Oh.”

“Yes. Now relax. This is supposed to be fun, not stressful. I’ve got you.” He kisses him again, reassurance and sincerity, and runs his hands up Loki’s arms, squeezing appreciatively at the smooth, defined muscles under his tunic. Loki sighs softly at the touch. 

“Here. Take this off,” Tony says, already pulling the tunic upward. Loki sits up enough to do so, and lays back down, looking up at Tony with an anticipatory sort of intensity. 

Tony kisses his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth, sweet and soft, just the press of his lips all over until Loki closes his eyes and tilts his chin up, accepting and enjoying the embrace. Tony mouths at his neck, sucking lightly, and Loki’s eyes fly open with a soft inhale. Tony trails kisses along his neck and shoulder, up behind his ear where he scrapes gently with his teeth, and Loki makes a tiny noise, surprised and wondering, fingers tangling in the sheets at his sides. 

Tony leans up on his elbows to look at him, the faint flush high on his cheeks, his bitten lower lip, eyes slightly too wide. Tony smiles at him, feeling a surge of affection at the tentative enjoyment that Loki seems to be holding back. He glances at Loki’s hands, still clutching too tightly at the sheets. 

“You can touch me, you know. Move me, guide me where you most want me.” He delights in the way that causes Loki’s eyes to dilate even further. “Or push me away if you need to. I mean it. This is about what you want, what you need.”

“But I... I want you to enjoy this too.”

“I do like this.”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm. I like watching you. Hearing you. _Tasting_ you.” And _that_ gets the most rewarding flush to grace Loki’s face, darkening it further and setting Tony’s blood on fire. Oh, Loki is so gorgeous like this, so perfect. “Don’t worry about me, baby, I am enjoying this. Very much. And you seemed like you were too. Am I right? You like having me kiss your neck?”

“Yes. It’s nice. Feels nice.”

“Good. As long as it keeps feeling good, that’s the point of this. And if it doesn’t feel good, you can tell me to stop.”

“Okay, okay, if I don’t like something, I’ll tell you, I get it.”

Tony grins at his impatience. 

“That’s all I ask.” 

He kisses Loki on the mouth, nipping and licking at his lips, letting Loki pull his tongue into his mouth and suck on it. Tony lets his hands wander as they kiss, stroking up Loki’s sides and sliding over each rib, thumbs splaying against his supple stomach skin and the rippling muscle underneath, his mouth enveloped in Loki’s, warm and delicious and better with every second. He steadies Loki’s face with his hand against his cheek, brushing the tips of his fingers through Loki’s hair and behind his ear, and letting his thumb trace the corner of his swollen, pink lips. 

He nuzzles Loki’s shoulder as he catches his breath, his beard rasping against the tender skin there, and Loki jerks, hands raising to run through Tony’s hair, hold him in that position. He bites at a tendon, sucks a spot just beneath a collar bone, laps at the beginnings of sweat rising on Loki’s skin, savoring the salt of it. 

Loki spreads his fingers, curling them into Tony’s hair. It tugs slightly against Tony’s scalp, but he doesn’t think Loki realizes, and it certainly doesn’t hurt. In fact, Loki’s hands move until he’s caressing the short hairs at Tony’s nape, curving through them and raising goosebumps in their wake. Tony sighs contentedly against Loki’s chest, making him shiver as his breath cools the damp trail of his kisses. 

“You’re wearing too much,” Loki murmurs, rolling his head back to gaze up at Tony with half closed eyes, and parted lips that Tony can’t resist kissing again and again. 

“You wanna help me with that?” he offers, letting his own eyes drift shut as Loki slides his hands slowly up his chest, just a shade shy as his fingers undo the buckles of his shirt, but obviously enjoying the sight of Tony’s newly exposed skin. 

He works Tony’s shirt all the way open and pushes it from his shoulders, fingertips grazing Tony’s prominent chest muscles, the small patch of hair there. Loki swallows, face lax with want. 

“You’re very handsome, Anthony,” he whispers, the complement a little awkward for all its sincerity, Loki not quite meeting his eyes. 

Tony laughs lightly, warmth bubbling in his chest. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he teases, leaning in to steal a quick kiss against his chin. His eyes soften, just looking at Loki for a moment. “You’re beautiful you know,” he says, meaning it with his whole heart. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Anthony...” 

Loki pulls him closer, cool hands pressing into his back, roaming his skin with curiosity, enjoyment, and relish. 

Tony licks at Loki’s throat, presses his mouth against the hollow of his neck, kisses his way down the center of his chest. 

He laps experimentally at a nipple, and Loki gasps, fingertips pressing into Tony’s skin. Tony grins, and does it again, and again, and pulls the tight little bud between his lips and sucks at it, tongue wrapping around it and stroking. Loki gives a stuttery cry, back arching and nails pricking at Tony’s back. 

“What- What are you doing?” Loki’s voice trembles slightly, and not just from pleasure. His hands don’t exactly push at Tony, but they do go slack, no longer clutching Tony close. 

“Do you not like that?” Tony frowns, because it sure sounded like he had been enjoying it, quite a lot actually. He glances up from staring at the perked nipple, stiff and slightly swollen, pink and lovely. Loki’s lip shakes a little, and Tony immediately sits up and pulls Loki into his arms, because he cannot stand to see that look on his face. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Loki stills in his embrace, leaning against him but seeming distant, upset. Because Tony has done something wrong, somehow. 

“You- You said you didn’t see me as woman, yet you’re still treating me like one.” He sounds angry, distressed, and most of all, ashamed. 

Tony pulls back, startled, arms still wrapped around Loki but far enough that he can see his face. Loki’s eyes are downcast, and that just won’t do. 

“Look at me?” Loki does, but the reluctance is clear in that thick frown, like Tony has betrayed him and yet he still hopes he’ll fix it somehow. Fortunately, Tony thinks he might be able to do just that. “I’m not treating you like a woman. You do realize, a lot of men enjoy that too?” Tony raises an eyebrow, and Loki’s eyes go wide. 

“W-what?”

Tony smiles gently. 

“Loki, _I_ like that, and I’m most definitely not a woman.”

“You do?”

Loki’s eyes flick down to his chest, and Tony notices with a smirk. 

“Yeah, baby, I do.”

“Oh.” Loki presses his lips together, flushing with embarrassment. “Sorry. I just- I didn’t know.”

Tony reaches his hand out to cup Loki’s chin, tipping it up to see Loki’s eyes. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. You did exactly what I asked you to do. That’s what you’re supposed to do when it stops being fun or you don’t understand something. It’s nothing to he ashamed of. Besides,” he moves his hand up to Loki’s cheek, and the other one as well, framing Loki’s face in comfort and to make sure his words are understood, “It’s just me, just the two of us here, and you’re fine, we’re fine. Alright?” Loki nods, and leans into Tony’s touch with a small smile. “Do you want to continue, or do you want to stop?”

Loki looks up at Tony’s face, his eyes dark and soft, trusting. 

“I want this. You’ve been so good to me, Anthony, I... I want this.”

“Good,” Tony says, wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and leaning close to him. “I want you too. Want to be good to you, make you feel good.”

Loki kisses him, sighing against his lips and easing into it, nearly soft at first but becoming more insistent and demanding. Tony lets him do as he pleases, more than happy to have his mouth plundered by Loki’s tongue, curling with his own and sliding along his teeth, the roof of his mouth, exploring every inch languidly. He traps Tony’s lower lip between his teeth and sucks at it. Tony groans, hot breath lost in Loki’s mouth. 

Loki peels his lips away, hands held up just short of Tony’s chest. 

“May I?” 

“Please,” Tony says, and licks the taste of Loki from his swollen lips. 

Loki runs his hands against Tony’s shoulders, down his chest, tracing over his pectorals and across his ribs, and brushing the undersides of his nipples. He hums at the feeling, closing his eyes and bracing his forehead against Loki. Loki repeats the movement, more confidently this time, and Tony opens his eyes and watches the look on Loki’s face, the wonder, the pleasure at having caused Tony’s reaction. He grins internally, and when Loki swipes his thumbs over his hardening nipples, he doesn’t hold back a moan. Loki rubs them more firmly, pinching them between his fingers and tugging slightly. Tony’s stomach muscles tense and release involuntarily, and he can feel the heat in his face, in his groin, his breathing wavering. Loki is enraptured, mouth parting slightly as he plays with Tony’s nipples and is rewarded with pants and moans and Tony pulling him even closer. 

“Like that, baby, that’s perfect, that’s wonderful,” Tony babbles, and Loki drinks it in. 

“You really do like this,” he says, traces of awe in his voice. 

“I said I did,” Tony says lightly, or as lightly as he can manage with Loki’s palms sliding over his sore nipples. He hisses in pleasure, furthering his point. “I wasn’t just saying that so you’d let me molest your chest if you didn’t want my mouth there, so I could, what, pretend you were a woman? You thought I wouldn’t want to do this with you because I wouldn’t want a woman, and then you thought that I did want you as a woman. I don’t, Loki. I don’t want you to be a woman. Nor do I want you to be another man. I just want you to be my Loki.”

Loki nods, taking that in, and curls against Tony’s chest, laying his head against his shoulder and seeming to want to just be held for a minute. Tony has no problem at all doing exactly that, enfolding Loki in his arms tightly and resting his chin on Loki’s clean-smelling hair. 

“Anthony?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Tony says, squeezing tighter to emphasize the simple truth, a secret no longer. 

Loki nods again, and relaxes, truly relaxes, nervousness and distress going away as he breathes in Tony’s warm scent. 

“I’m glad,” he says, and shifts his head to give Tony a very soft kiss on his neck, hair tickling his bare skin in the sweetest way. 

Tony brushes some loose strands away from Loki’s face and tucks them behind his ear. 

“Me too,” he whispers. 

“Do you think we could try that again?”

“You want me to lick and kiss and suck at your nipples again?” he asks, because he is utterly shameless, and he can feel the heat of Loki’s blush against his skin. He chuckles, and Loki glares at him benignly, face fetchingly pink. Tony can’t help but trail a finger over one cheek, reveling in the warm, smooth skin. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Loki says, beginning to shuffle backward despite his embarrassment, to lay down like before, but Tony stops him. 

“Come here,” he says, beckoning Loki closer toward him instead and pulling him into his lap. 

Loki’s naked hips shift over Tony’s leather pants, and he catches himself with arms braced on Tony’s shoulders, practically on top of him. Tony holds him steady with hands against his sides, and without looking away from Loki’s face, begins to kiss his way from Loki’s belly button up. The skin of his stomach is sensitive, and he laughs as Tony’s beard tickles it, and Tony grins wildly, loving the sound of it more than he’s loved any other sound any of his other partners had made during sex. Loki is beautiful as he laughs, so Tony nuzzles his face into Loki’s abdomen playfully, just to hear him laugh again. Loki shoves at his head in retaliation, but his eyes shine with mirth when Tony resumes his serious kissing, the open ring of his lips leaving damp splotches in a wavering line all up Loki’s front. 

He teases just a little, nipping and licking over Loki’s chest, closer and closer to his nipples but not quite touching them, not until Loki makes a frustrated sound that’s very close to a whine, and thrusts his chest forward, pressing it into Tony’s mouth and the soft scratch of his beard. 

“Anthony...”

And Tony would never dream of denying Loki anything, and smooths his hands up Loki’s back as he presses a kiss to one of Loki’s nipples, chaste at first, and then he opens his mouth and encircles it in the wet heat of his mouth. 

Loki cries out, high and breathy and _loud,_ and Tony wishes he had a way to bottle that sound and distill it so he could get drunk on it. As it is, his head is ringing with the echo of it and the rush of his blood making him feel like he’s had far too much wine. 

He sucks harder, swirling his tongue around and over the nipple before moving to the other one, mouthing at it and nipping with just the slightest touch of his teeth. 

“Oh, oh!”

Loki throws his head back, and Tony traces up the curve of his spine, catching the hair spilling over those proud shoulders, slender and well-built, and running through the dark and silky strands. Tony keeps pushing it out of Loki’s face, because he wants to see him, wants to see the way his eyebrows knit together, his mouth drops open, lips well-kissed and forming the most perfect noises, his cheeks ruddy and flushed at their highest point, his eyes forced shut from pleasure, squeezed tightly for a moment, before opening to meet Tony’s with the most beautiful shine of green. No grassy vale or sunlit forest could ever compare, no jewels, nothing on this realm or any other, and right now, they are more lovely than Tony has ever seen them before. And when Loki sees Tony looking, he smiles, and Tony’s mouth drops away, because he cannot focus on that when he is too busy focusing on Loki, not when he needs, more than he’s ever needed before in his life, to kiss those lips, to have that sweet, tender smile against his own. 

Loki leans down, wanting the same, and Tony melts into the kiss he gives him. Loki straddles his thighs, closer than ever, the heat of his body curling through Tony all the way to his toes. 

Tony’s hands slide down to Loki’s hips, to grab and hold onto his ass. 

Loki gasps at the feeling, shifting further upright to stare down at Tony. 

“Tony!” He tries to sound indignant, but it comes out more as a yelp, startled more than anything. He squirms again, and Tony isn’t quite sure if he’s trying to get out of his hold, or further into it. 

“You like that?” he asks, voice heavy with desire and amusement. 

“N-no!” Loki denies instantly. It’s a cute attempt, really, but Tony had seen the way his pupils had flashed dark, had heard the aroused hitch of breath as he’d tried to take in just a little more air. 

“Oh, I think you do.” He squeezes his hands against Loki’s firm flesh, a gentle tease. 

Loki shakes his head and swallows. He’s never been good at lying to Tony, and now is no exception. Tony finds it more endearing than anything, that Loki would show him his genitals and ask him for sex, only to wax shy about being groped a little. 

“Mmhmm. Well, if you keep insisting, I’ll have to stop touching you like this,” he threatens, relenting his grasp, lips quirking with restrained laughter. 

Loki frowns, looking conflicted about whether to tell the truth or not. Tony huffs fondly and kisses him right on the tip of his nose. Loki seems to realize that Tony won’t laugh at him, not really, would never make fun of him or think poorly about him. 

He doesn’t admit anything with words, because Loki has always had his pride, but he does wiggle his hips back until Tony’s hands settle once more on his ass. Tony cups the smooth skin of his cheeks in both hands, rubbing sweetly, lovingly, content to full on dote on Loki’s ass until Loki got used to the feeling more fully. 

“Do you like it?” Loki asks, hesitant and unsure. At first, Tony isn’t certain what exactly he’s trying to ask, but he clarifies. “My ass, I mean. Do you like... touching it?”

Tony grins at him. 

“Yeah. I like touching your ass. And looking at it. All of you is lovely, but this,” he emphasizes what he means by patting Loki’s backside, “is especially so.”

Loki blushes again, but he seems pleased by Tony’s response. It seems like more than just appealing to his vanity, because surely he knows he has an ass anyone would like to get their hands on — truly, as far as asses go, it’s one of the most perfectly shaped Tony has ever seen, pert, and round, and just the right size for Loki’s long legs and trim waist — but more like... he wants Tony specifically to like it. And Tony does. 

“Anthony?” Loki works up the courage to ask, his nervousness creeping into his voice once more. “I want...” he trails off, not sure if he should ask or not. 

“Anything, Loki,” Tony assures him, because there is not a single thing Tony would not be willing to do for Loki, not when he wants nothing more than to give Loki pleasure in any way he desires. “Tell me.”

“I want you to touch me.” He takes one of Tony’s hands in his own, and pulls it between their bodies, lower and lower until it’s between his legs. “Here.” And he presses Tony’s hand against his vagina, where warmth and silky wetness greet Tony’s fingers. 

His voice wavers, but if he’s willing to ask for that, he’s clearly taking a big leap of trust in Tony, and the intimacy of it, physical and emotional and everything in between, is not lost on Tony. 

Tony looks up at him, searching his near terrified face, seeming to be waiting for Tony to say no, to call this whole thing off. But Tony will do no such thing, not unless Loki changes his mind. 

“Okay,” he agrees, as easy as that, because it is that easy. 

He sits up, gently pushing Loki’s shoulders and guiding him backwards. 

“Lie back.” He helps Loki shift down on the bed until his head is resting on a fluffy pillow and soft blankets and furs surround him. “Are you comfortable?” Loki nods, making his hair spread out messily against the pillowcase, and Tony smiles and crawls closer to him. “Good. Kiss me?” 

He asks mostly because he wants to kiss Loki, wants to keep kissing him, as much as he can. Loki kisses him, and Tony tries to soothe his anxiousness with his lips and tongue. He rests his forehead next to Loki’s on the pillow and rubs his cheek against Loki’s, pausing for a moment to just be near him. 

“You’re sure about this?” he whispers, and he feels Loki nod next to him. “Alright.” He pushes himself up, giving Loki another little peck on the lips. “Try and relax, baby, okay? I’ve got you.”

Loki meets his gaze and lifts a hand to Tony’s cheek, the action borne of tender affection and so much trust it threatens to make Tony’s eyes water. 

“I know,” Loki whispers back, stroking Tony’s chin with his thumb. “I know you do.”

Tony swallows and nods, turning his face further into the caress. Then he lowers himself to kiss down Loki’s neck, lapping at his sweet skin and sweat. Loki’s hand moves into his hair, fingers loose against his scalp and petting lightly. 

“I thought,” Loki begins, only to be interrupted by a sigh. “I thought you were supposed to be a little lower than that.”

Tony gives a surprised little laugh against his skin, which makes Loki’s hand tighten in his hair. He drops a few more kisses along Loki’s shoulder before answering. 

“You’ll enjoy this a lot more if I take my time.” And, truthfully, Tony would enjoy that too. “Really, there’s no rush. Just settle your cute ass right down and let me work my magic.”

Loki huffs, but Tony can hear the amusement in it, and it doesn’t last long anyway, because in the next moment, Tony’s fingers ghost over Loki’s delicate, bright pink nipples. He moans beautifully, sweet and soft and such an innocent, pure sound, just simple enjoyment of Tony’s touches, learning that he can feel so good just from this. 

He kisses and licks down Loki’s chest and stomach, keeping his fingers brushing against Loki’s nipples the whole while, because he really seems to like that, at least until he gets a better idea. 

He sits back on his haunches and reaches for Loki’s hands, one in his hair and one by his own side. He pulls them up and places them on Loki’s chest, encouraging him to touch himself. The sight of it, of Loki pinching and twisting his own nipples, gasping at the feeling and throwing his head back, makes Tony shiver in arousal, a little moan of his own escaping. 

He kisses around Loki’s navel, hands, now free, teasing up and down his sides, just the tips of his fingers, light enough to tickle. He hums against the warm, soft skin of Loki’s belly, feeling the muscles beneath trembling with pleasure. He dips his tongue into Loki’s belly button, just a quick flick of it, and Loki’s abdomen spasms, like he’s not sure if he wants to get away from the feeling or closer to it. 

“Don’t do that,” Loki whines, and Tony resumes mouthing at his skin, patting a hip in apology. 

As he gets lower, he runs a finger through Loki’s sparse trail of dark hair, downy soft under his touch. Loki’s legs spread further apart, and Tony shifts between them, bracing his hands against his lean, muscles thighs, running all along them from knees to flanks. 

Loki leans up to watch him, one hand supporting his slight weight, the other still pleasuring his chest. Tony settles down on his stomach, turning his head to nibble at the inside of Loki’s knee, hands splayed over his belly and stroking lightly, gradually getting lower and lower. He rubs his thumbs over Loki’s hipbones, and Loki squirms. 

“I like that,” he murmurs, very quietly, and Tony grins, because he loves hearing Loki’s responses, loves knowing what feels good to him and how to please him. 

Tony lifts his mouth to Loki’s hipbone, kissing and sucking and biting gently, listening to Loki’s less quiet whimpers and unsteady breathing. When he raises his head, there’s a darkening mark on the skin there, and he winces, because he shouldn’t have done that without asking. He opens his mouth to apologize, but before he can get the words out, Loki leans up further to inspect the little love bite, running a finger over it with a small smile, and Tony’s eyes go wide. He likes that, likes Tony leaving his mark, the evidence of what they’re doing together. That’s a heady thought, and Tony’s already interested cock twitches in his pants, hardening even further. 

“Gods,” he breathes, leaning his head on Loki’s upper thigh and looking his fill at his gorgeous, beautiful lover. “Perfect.”

“What is?”

“You. This.” Tony’s not quite able to put to words all that he is feeling, but he hopes Loki can hear it anyway, how much he wants to take this moment and seal it away in his heart, secure and treasured for all time. 

“You still haven’t even touched me,” Loki grumbles, but his face is very obviously pleased, his eyes crinkly around the edges. 

“Fine, fine,” Tony laughs, caressing the insides of Loki’s thighs and pushing his legs further apart. He traces a featherlight touch right where Loki’s thigh joins his hip, ignoring for now the long, glorious, erect cock and the musky scent of arousal threatening to fog his head and succeeding in making his mouth water. With one finger, he trails his way inward, slowly, stroking so gently, until he runs his fingertip over soft, hairless lips, just grazing the outsides. Loki shivers. “This is what you wanted? Me touching you here, like this?” He adds a second finger, and slides them both through warm, dewy folds of flesh, keeping his touch unhurried and just on this side of too light. Loki whimpers, falling back on the bed and drawing his legs up further. “Hmm?” Tony asks, and his breath fans against Loki’s wetness, temptingly close. He rubs again, his now damp fingers circling outside once more, spreading slickness, so tantalizingly not enough. “My hand, here between your thighs, just like this, stroking you, caressing you where you want it most? You’re so warm down here, Loki, so wet. Ready for me. Is that what you want, baby? My fingers curling inside you, stroking you there as well?” Loki’s hips lurch, but Tony holds him down with his other hand, right over the bruise on his hipbone. “Or maybe... you would prefer-” his voice drops to a whisper, deep and rough “-my mouth.”

“Anthony! Please!”

“Please what? Tell me what you need, baby.”

“I- I-“ he hooks his legs around Tony’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, “Yes! _Please..._”

“My mouth?”

Loki nods frantically, pushing his hips up toward Tony’s face, and Tony ducks his head and licks right up the middle with his tongue, his facial hair brushing the sensitive skin of Loki’s inner thighs, and Loki yelps, nearly kicking Tony’s head as his leg jerks. Tony reaches up to place his hand on Loki’s knee, steadying it affectionately and smiling. 

He spreads the taste of Loki all around his mouth, heavy and rich and sweeter than any woman he had ever been with. He groans, already addicted to the flavor, the smell, the heat and thick wetness on his tongue, and begins applying his mouth in earnest. He flicks his tongue over Loki’s lips, sucking them into his mouth and listening to the sounds Loki makes, all the little mewling cries and louder, breathier moans, the feel of his body shuddering above him. When he finds a spot Loki especially likes, fingers work their way into his hair, clutching at the back of his head and pulling him closer. 

“More, Tony, there, just there!”

And Tony is more than happy to oblige, working that spot with the tip of his tongue, hands running helplessly through his hair. Then he shifts, his face buried in Loki’s slick folds, and pushes his tongue inside. 

“Ah!”

Tony thrusts his tongue in and out, keeping his pace slow, the movement rhythmic and not too hard, occasionally swirling his tongue around Loki’s hot, silken walls, wetness filling his mouth deliciously. 

“An- Anth- Tony!” Loki moans, voice wrecked and much too high a cant. 

Tony looks up at him, and Loki is leaning up again, watching Tony’s head between his thighs like one entranced, eyes impossibly dark and glassy and mouth gaped open, chest heaving. 

Tony presses more kisses to Loki’s volva, nuzzling it with his face and letting the scrape of his beard catch on the tender skin there before lifting his head to meet Loki’s gaze, mouth wet and glistening, coated in Loki’s essence. He licks his lips, savoring it, and watching Loki’s eyes glance down at his mouth in interest. 

“Are you curious? What you taste like? How good you are?” He crawls forward, on top of Loki, stopping with their faces very close together. “You taste divine, Loki. Do you want to know?” He leans in until his lips are almost touching Loki’s, his breath, still sweet with Loki’s flavor, drifting between them in an enticing offer. Loki pants, his own tongue coming out to wet his lips, and he nods. 

Tony kisses him deeply, sharing the taste with his lover, rewarded handsomely with a heady groan in his mouth. Loki’s fingers dig into his back, pulling him closer, until his chest is pressed against Loki, their hips connecting, touching each other from head to toe. Except for one thing. 

“Off,” Loki demands, trying to yank Tony’s pants down without unlacing them first. 

Tony laughs, and shifts back so he’s kneeling between Loki’s legs, tugging at the laces over his straining cock and undoing them, wriggling his hips out of the leather and shoving it off his legs, off the bed. 

Loki’s arms pull him back into a kiss, more heated than ever, and yet still sweet enough to make Tony’s toes curl. It’s a meeting of more than just lips, of trust and vulnerability, need and desire, and affection a lifetime in the making. The want to be closer, to touch and be touched, not just by anybody, but by each other. It’s all there, and Tony kisses Loki like he’s never kissed anyone, because he means it this time. He cradles Loki’s face, precious beneath his hands, needing something to hold onto as the realness of this catches up with him. Loki, who he adores, Loki who trusts him, who wants him, who asked _him_ to share his first time with. Loki holds him just as tightly, kisses just as fiercely, a mess of dizzying passion and _Tony_ had done that, _Tony_ had made him like this, Tony and no one else. 

Loki grips Tony’s back, finding purchase to thrust his hips up, cock rubbing against Tony’s now that it’s free and naked, friction so warm and good, they both groan. Loki tucks his face against Tony’s neck, hot breath washing over the skin there rapidly, and he moves his hips again, biting into Tony’s shoulder at the sensation. 

“Loki...” The breath and name both drawn out of him by the man beneath him, working hard to grind their lengths together, desperate and needy and not quite sure how to handle all the pleasure he feels. The pleasure Tony has brought him. “Loki...”

“Anthony...”

“Do you...” Speaking is so hard like this. “Do you still want me to pierce you, or do you want to keep doing _that?_” he says, voice cracking as Loki bucks up into him once more. 

Loki pauses, and then lets go of Tony entirely, and for one awful moment, Tony thinks he’s changed his mind completely. 

Then he hears Loki _laugh_. 

“You-“ He starts, cut off by the force of his giggles. “_Pierce_ me? _That’s_ what you’re going with?” 

Tony climbs off of him as he presses his face into the pillow, shaking with laughter. Tony turns his head to look at him and Loki rolls onto his side, still grinning widely. 

Tony grins back. 

“I would have said ‘fuck’ but I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

Loki bites his lip against a last spasm of laughter, staring at Tony with bright eyes. 

“Yes, Anthony, I still want you to fuck me,” he says, and suddenly that bitten lip doesn’t look quite so incidental or innocent. 

“Mmm, what was that?” Tony shuffles closer, not even trying to disguise the way his eyes land on Loki’s lips, wanting to have his own teeth on them. 

“I said-“ Loki leans over him, bracing his hands on Tony’s chest, fingers splayed right against his nipples, which is just unfair “-_fuck_ me.”

And oh. That voice, that sultry tone curling through it, saying those words... Tony could so easily get lost in it. 

“Gotta say, I’m really enjoying seeing you like this. Fiery. Aroused.” Tony swallows, belying the casual lightness of his words. “Gods, Loki, if only you could see yourself.”

Loki smiles softly, smoothing his fingers along the pattern of Tony’s beard. 

“Guess I’ll have to settle for looking at you.”

The way he says it doesn’t sound like such a bad thing at all. 

“What a shame.” Tony kisses Loki’s fingers as they make their way over his lip. Then he nips at the tips just to hear Loki’s startled gasp. “So, how exactly do you want to go about this?” 

Loki frowns for a moment at the question, or maybe because Tony just bit him. 

“You mean where I want you to pierce me?” he teases, and Tony is glad to see the amusement on his face, not only because a laughing Loki is the most beautiful sight in all the realms, at least to Tony’s eyes, but because his earlier fears from the last time Tony had inquired about options seem to have abated. 

“Pick your poison,” Tony quips back. 

Loki’s smile fades, and his eyes take on a slightly pinched look, nervous once more. 

“I think I’d be more comfortable with you... taking my ass.” His voice is soft with embarrassment at actually saying those words, but Tony merely thinks it wildly charming how his face flushes at the littlest things, how he’s smooth and assertive one moment and adorably shy the next. Tony finds he enjoys both sides thoroughly. He also really approves of Loki asking him for exactly what he wants.

Tony brushes his hand up Loki’s back, soothing him and encouraging him onto the mattress. 

“Lie on your stomach for me?” he suggests, still running his hand over Loki’s back and shoulders. 

Loki hesitates, glancing from the pillow to Tony and back. 

“I’d like to face you,” he says, and Tony’s heart melts. 

“We can certainly do it that way, if that’s what you want,” he says, secretly pleased that Loki would want that. “When I enter you, I want to look at you too. But for the first part, making sure you’re ready for that, it’s a little easier if you’re on your stomach, a little more comfortable for you. We don’t have to do it that way, if you’re really opposed, but it does help.”

Loki nods, relaxing a bit and sprawling on his belly, arms folded under his cheek and legs parted just a little. Tony’s breath catches at the sight of all that skin, bare and smooth and spread out before him, the subtle swell of his ass presented to Tony for the taking, long legs and elegant feet and black hair falling over the sheets. He gathers that hair in his hand and moves it away from Loki’s neck, carding through the soft, beautiful locks and rubbing at Loki’s scalp. He bends down to kiss Loki’s nape, massaging circles at the base of his head. 

“Again, it’s important that you relax, because if you tense up, it’s not going to feel as good when I put my fingers in you. And do let me know what you’re feeling, if you need me to slow down or if something hurts, whatever you need. Also... if you could let me know... where I might find oil, that might also be important.”

Loki, eyes closed from Tony’s ministrations, just gestures vaguely to the left, to his nightstand. 

“Second drawer. It’s in a glass bottle.”

Tony kisses his cheek and scoots over to rummage through the drawer until he can grab the little phial of pale oil and return to Loki’s side. He sets the oil on the bed and kneels between Loki’s legs, leaning up to stroke his back, all the way up to his shoulders and all the way down to his hips, heels of his hands pressing into the skin and muscles. 

Loki sighs happily. He pulls a pillow closer to lay on more comfortably, and eases into the motion of Tony’s hands. 

Tony goes lower, kneading Loki’s rear with his palms, the firm mounds of flesh filling his hands delightfully. Loki purrs, pushing his ass back for more. 

Tony smirks and kisses the base of his spine, thumbs tracing the bottoms of his buttocks, just above his thighs. He squeezes, playing with Loki’s ass cheeks, fingers indenting the skin. He lets go with one hand and dips it into Loki’s cleft, too light for any real enjoyment, but Loki whines again all the same. 

Tony fumbles the bottle of oil into his hand and works the stopper open so he can tip an ample amount onto his fingers. He lines one up with Loki’s hole and runs it along the crinkly skin, slicking it up and making Loki squirm. Once Loki settles back down, he pushes it in just a little, keeping it shallow as he eases it in and out, pressing around just inside the sensitive rim. He watches Loki’s face, wrung with soft pleasure, lips making an ‘o’ and eyes squinting shut. Tony rubs his hip. 

“Good?” he asks, despite it being rather obvious that yes, Loki is into it. 

“Good,” Loki confirms, voice thick. “Very good.”

“More?”

Loki nods. 

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

He keeps his hand on Loki’s hip, both to comfort and steady as he slides his finger all the way in slowly. 

Loki stills, neither squirming pleasurably nor grimacing. 

“It feels a bit weird, doesn’t it,” Tony says knowingly and Loki smiles a little. 

“A bit, yeah. Move it?” Tony does, sliding his finger in and out, wiggling it a few times. “It’s not bad, just... well, like you said. Weird.”

Tony laughs lightly, because it never really stopped feeling just a little strange, but he’d gotten used to it. 

“It gets better though, although the second one will stretch a bit, but hopefully not too badly.”

“Alright. Pierce me.”

“You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Why would I? You told me to relax; I’m never more at ease than when I’m giving you a hard time.”

Which... probably does hold a certain amount of truth to it, and Tony has always seen it as a good thing to be able to laugh in the bedroom. Even if it is at his expense. 

Then he notices Loki looking back at him with a smile, expression surprisingly soft. He leans up for a quick kiss, the angle a little awkward, but it’s still perfect anyway. 

“If you’re ready.”

“I am.”

Tony pushes two fingers into Loki, slowly, letting him get used to it before moving again. Loki sucks in a breath, and Tony waits. 

“O-okay,” Loki says, breathing through the feeling. 

Tony presses deeper, gliding his fingers against Loki’s inner walls, slippery with oil and pleasantly hot to the touch. He searches out one spot in particular, and Loki’s face goes slack, hips twitching up as he finds it. 

“Oooh,” Loki moans, long and low, and Tony keeps nudging that spot, careful not to ram it too hard, wanting to hear Loki make those noises over and over. And Loki does, sweet little moans getting louder and more broken as Tony fingers him, rubbing in just the right way. 

“One more?” he asks when he thinks Loki is good and ready for it. 

Loki can’t speak, but nods his agreement, face buried in the pillow. 

Tony works another finger in, and Loki makes a high pitched sound, lifting his head and gritting his teeth. Tony presses kisses to his back, everywhere his mouth can reach, and Loki bucks his hips, forward or backward, Tony isn’t sure, lost between the pleasure of Tony’s fingers and the friction on his cock. There’s a spot on the sheets under Loki, the folds under his anus glistening wetly with arousal. 

“So beautiful for me, my Loki,” he whispers, kissing the skin in front of his face. 

He pulls his fingers free and helps Loki sit up. 

“Do you want to be on top? You can set the pace that way, ease yourself down and stop if it’s too much or you need a moment.”

Loki considers it, but shakes his head. 

“I’d rather you be over me. It feels... safe. Secure. And I think you know what you’re doing more than I do.”

Tony brushes the hair back from his face and kisses his temple. 

“Of course, baby, if that’s what you want.”

Loki settles himself back down, cradled by soft sheets and thick furs, and Tony grabs a spare pillow. 

“Lift your hips.” Loki does, and Tony maneuvers the pillow under them, straightening it out so it’s not folded and lies flat and comfortable under Loki. 

Loki shifts his legs open, baring himself entirely to Tony and offering himself. Tony swallows, and crawls between them, sitting back on his heels and pouring more oil in his hand, rubbing it onto his cock generously. Loki grabs his wrist, stilling his motion and looking up at him with a hint of uncertainty. 

“Will it hurt?”

Tony wipes the oil from his hand and threads his fingers through Loki’s. 

“Yes, it likely will at first. It can be pretty... intense. Just tell me what you need.”

Loki smiles at that, small and fond. 

“You are good to me, my Anthony.”

Tony kisses Loki’s knuckles, something deep in his chest settling softly and sweetly. 

“Always, baby.”

Loki tangles his arms around Tony’s neck, a leg coming up to wrap around his hip, unspoken permission for Tony to move forward, line the head of his cock up with Loki’s puckered entrance, and begin pushing in, just barely stretching the rim. 

Loki hisses, tensing up, and Tony squeezes his hip. 

“Breathe, Loki.”

“I’m alright. Keep going.”

Tony nods, and does just that, slowly pushing a little bit and stoping, letting Loki adjust. By the time his head is nearly all the way in, Loki presses his lips together against a whimper, and not in a good way. 

“Hurts,” he whispers, eyes squeezed shut. 

And Tony hates it, hates that he’s caused Loki pain. He runs gentle hands up Loki’s sides, trying to ease away some of the discomfort. 

“Too much?” he asks. 

“No,” says Loki, shaking his head, but still obviously in pain, fingers digging hard enough to bruise into Tony’s shoulders where he holds tightly. “It’ll pass, just give me a moment.”

Tony presses his face into Loki’s hair and nods, knowing he’ll feel it even if he can’t see it. And then he gets an idea, and his hands stroke up Loki’s sides until he can rub his thumbs over Loki’s nipples, making small, tight circles. 

Loki’s eyes fly open on a gasp, distracted, for the moment, from the pain, and Tony can only grin triumphantly and hold himself still, waiting for Loki to ask for him to move one way or the other. 

Loki’s hands find his hips and pull him closer, and Tony can tell he’s consciously relaxing into the feeling of being filled, letting the stretch happen without fighting it. His head falls back with a soft thud once Tony is in him fully, and they both pant for a minute at the intensity. Loki is so hot and tight around him, holding him perfectly, and it’s so good, not enough, and yet threatening to overwhelm him all the same, because it’s Loki, and it’s not just sex, he _loves_ him, and- Oh gods, he _loves_ him, and he’s never felt it so strongly before, not until now, and he sort of wants to cry, because... it’s _Loki. _

He laughs instead, because he is so happy. There is nowhere else he would rather be, no one else he’d rather be doing this with, and Loki laughs too, a suspiciously choked-up sound, but it’s not like Tony can fault him for being emotional right now. 

Loki grabs him by the back of the head and tugs him down hard, kissing him desperately. He rocks his hips up, encouraging Tony to move, to take him, and Tony does, his forehead resting against Loki’s as he thrusts into him, slow and shallow. 

Loki groans against his lips, pure pleasure just as intense as the pain building up. He anchors himself on Tony, nails scratching down his back helplessly as he cries out. He seems to realize it, hands tensing like he means to let go, but can’t quite make himself. 

“Sorry,” he gasps out, pleasure and dismay mingling. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

Tony’s lips quirk, terribly amused at Loki’s sweet concern for him. Sweet, and wholly unnecessary. 

“Not at all,” he whispers, close to Loki’s ear like he’s telling him a secret. “I quite enjoy you leaving your mark on me.”

“Tony...” Loki moans, the sound of his name from those lips absolutely wonderful. 

Loki wraps both legs tighter around his waist, wetness smearing against his stomach, heels pulling him closer, wanting more, and Tony shifts forward to get a better angle. Loki shouts, inarticulate, as Tony’s cock grinds against his prostate, and Tony keeps up the rhythm, every thrust bringing them both more and more pleasure. Loki cants his hips up to meet him, seeking friction against his stiff shaft and sodden volva, the slide of Tony’s abdomen nothing more than a tease. 

Tony reaches a hand out, braced by his other arm, and wraps it around Loki’s length, pumping it in time with his own thrusts, and ducking his head down to suck on a nipple. Loki keens, and seems to remember that he, too, has hands, reaching one of his own down to rub himself, fingers sliding through his own wetness. The other he uses to hold onto Tony with everything, climbing higher and higher every second from all the sensations hitting him at once. 

As he climaxes, he _screams_, the sound torn from his throat almost harshly, scarcely able to breath, and his back arches magnificently as he gushes fresh wetness and streaks of come all at once. His body clenches around Tony, and the sight, the sound, the scent of him in the midst of orgasm is more than enough to have Tony’s body responding in kind, and it’s all he can do to bite down on Loki’s shoulder and not his tender nipple as he reaches his peak and overcomes it. 

They lay together in a panting heap, filthy from both their releases, too spent for the moment to even think about moving. 

“You alright?” Tony asks when he can breathe well enough to do so, waiting patiently for Loki to let go with his legs so he can pull out. 

“I guess you could say that,” Loki replies, too dazed to think straight. He blinks. “Yes, Anthony, I’m fine, I’m perfect. You’re perfect.”

Tony hears a quiet sniffle, and looks down to see Loki wiping his eyes. He’s smiling though, bright enough to warm Tony all the way through. 

He snuggles up close to Tony, laying his head on his chest and wrapping him up in his arms, their skin still hot and sweaty and sticking together. And this, _this_ is the best moment so far, holding one very satisfied Loki so close, not an inch separating them. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m just saying this because of endorphins or whatever,” Loki says, voice hazy with satiation and drowsiness. “I want you to know that I mean it, now and when I’ve not just had the best sex of my life.” And if Tony could see his face, he’d bet anything that Loki would have winked at him just then. “I love you, Anthony.”

Tony smiles, happier than he’s ever been before, and runs his fingers through Loki’s hair, smoothing it back into order. He brushes a knuckle against Loki’s cheek, a finger against the shell of his ear, a kiss to the top of his head. He curls his arms around his Loki like he never intends to let him go — and he does not — and whispers to his lover. 

“I’m glad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that’s a wrap. You can imagine that, from here, Tony spends the night snuggling his Loki, and the next morning kissing him as much as he can, since he can now, and there are many more days spent in even closer company than they had kept prior, and many more nights spent in each other’s arms trying even more new things, because they are in love and happy and all is well amen.
> 
> Comments are loved and treasured for all time


End file.
